


Only if you give me a piggyback ride!

by Mandakatt



Series: Winter Shenanigans [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas gift, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Piggyback Ride, twisted ankle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: You slip and twist your ankle. But your boyfriend is there to carry you home.





	Only if you give me a piggyback ride!

You had to admit you felt a bit tipsy and with a huff you blamed the egg nog at Noct’s Christmas party. With a gentle shake of your head you stumbled a bit and couldn’t stop the squeak that passed your lips as you lost your footing, only to feel a large warm hand grasp your arm, firmly but gently, and pull you back up to your feet.

“Whoa, you alright there, Babe?”

You blinked, looking surprised as Gladio held you against him, only to smile, and giggle softly at your slight blunder.

“Y-Yeah, just a bit slippery out here I guess.”

You heard him huff softly, as a slight smirk pulled at his lips. “Uh huh. You sure you didn’t have a bit too much to drink in there?”

You huffed softly, and shook your head, only to wobble a little on your feet as you exhaled slowly because the world spun a little.

“Ok, maybe I did have a bit much, but that’s why I’m walking home. Besides, I don’t live far. I’ll be fine.”

“Sure you will, cause I’m going with you.” he said with a grin.

You blinked up at him, and grumbled softly.  “I swear I’m fine. I can walk by my…nnh…”

You winced a little as you put weight on your foot. Gladio’s brows shot upwards as he noticed you wince. He moved quickly, causing you to yelp softly in surprise as he grasped you by the waist, turned, then gently sat you down on the stairs to Noct’s apartment complex. You winced again as he forced you to gently roll your ankle.

“A-ah…”

He hummed softly. “Twisted it a little bit huh?”

You felt heat creep across your face. “I-I guess. It’ll be fine in a minute I’m sure.”

Gladio clicked his tongue, then shook his head.  “I doubt that Babe, but don’t worry, I’ll carry you.”

You blinked up at him. “Excuse me?”

He grinned. “I said I’ll carry you.”

“Ifrit’s ass you will.” you huffed.

He looked hurt for a moment, surprised at your outburst before he huffed out a laugh.

“And you think you’re going to walk about 2 miles home, on a bad ankle? Try that again Babe.”

You grumbled softly, dipping your head to try to will away the heat in your face, when you felt him gently pet a finger under your chin, and gently tip your head back, causing you to look up at him.

“C’mon Babe,” he smiled down at you gently. “Let me help you.”

“F-Fine.” you huffed again.

He inhaled deeply, smiling softly as he looked rather pleased with himself, and moved forward, his hand sliding along the back of your thigh before you grabbed his wrist as it got behind your knees.

“Nuh-uh.”

“Huh?” he blinked.

“Nope. You’re not carrying me that way.”

His brows shot upwards, and he looked confused, but slowly withdrew his hand from behind your knees, his other remained at the back of your shoulders before he cocked his head to the side.

“Then how–”

“Piggyback.”

He blinked, slowly. “What?”

“You can carry me home, ONLY if you give me a piggyback ride.”

You huffed softly, crossing your arms and turning your head away from him, in what you hoped was your best pout. You watched him out of the corner of your eye go slightly wide eyed, before he dipped his head, and snorted softly, barely holding back his laughter, as his shoulders shook with it.

“Fine. Six, you’re worse than Iris.” he said with a smile in his voice.

You laughed. “Maybe, but if I didn’t know any better, you wouldn’t like me as much if I didn’t sass you now and then.”

You watched him roll his eyes, and turn about, getting down on one knee. He held his hands behind him, then gestured for you to climb onto his back with a slight jerk of his head. With a smile, you leaned forward, and wrapped your arms about his neck as his hands slid up and under your thighs. He stood easily, then bounced you once, getting you into the best position for him to carry you, which included him keeping his hands under your ass.

“Hey! Watch the hands there, big guy…!”

He turned his head to look back at you, and grinned as he gently squeezed. “Oh, believe me, Babe, I am.”

You huffed and slapped his shoulder. Two can play this game. You leaned forward then, pressing your chest firmly against his back. You felt him tense up a little as your lips moved over the shell of his ear.

“Ok then, but I suggest you hurry to my apartment, Gladdy, as your christmas present can’t wait to be…unwrapped.”

You lifted your head, taking in his slightly wide eyed expression, before you let out a loud shriek of surprise as he broke off into a run, laughing loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> A 2017 Christmas gift for [Momokitty27](http://momokitty27.tumblr.com/)


End file.
